


Tutoring

by Aniratak1990



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniratak1990/pseuds/Aniratak1990
Summary: You return home to Wayne Manor and Bruce asks you to help Damian with his studies. You think he is a brat and the younger Wayne isn't fond of you either.Damian x reader - Enjoy ladies :DAll characters belong to DC.





	Tutoring

You were in your office preparing your PhD thesis when your cell rang.

  
\- Hi, Bruce – you answered with a smile on your lips.  
\- Hey, (y/n), working late as usual I see.  
\- Unfortunately this thesis won’t write itself – you stated.  
\- How have you been?  
\- So great– you took off your glasses and leaned on your chair.  
\- How is Cambridge?  
\- Still loving it – you looked outside your window.  
\- You’re coming home for Christmas, right?  
\- Alfred just can’t keep a secret – you sighed – I wanted to surprise you.  
\- I’ll act surprised – he said from the other side and you chuckled.  
\- Can’t wait to see you and the boys, well at least three of them – you heard him laugh.  
\- Goodnight, (y/n) – he said.  
\- Night, Bruce.

You hung up and looked at the night sky, it was already 3 am and you were tired so you decided to go home and sleep. You were an English Literature TA at the University, which was a very different future you had envisioned for yourself.

Your parents died when you were around 6 years old, and your uncles became your guardians. They weren’t good people, you were forced to go to the streets to beg or steal. If you didn’t get home with money, you wouldn’t eat. It was a cold winter night when Bruce Wayne found you passed out on the snow. He took you in and your uncles went to jail.

Growing up in Wayne Manor was a blessing but also a challenge. Bruce wasn’t the most caring person, but he did as much as he could, Alfred was very loving, but raising a girl was very different from raising the boys they were used to.

You were the same age as Tim and Jason was a bit older, but your biggest connection was with him, he knew what it was like to come from nothing. He was the one who understood you the most and you didn’t need to talk to know what each other were feeling. You thought of him as your own blood and you let your rebellious side get out with him. You two always had fun doing things you weren’t supposed to.

You also saw Dick as an older brother and he would usually help you out with “girl stuff”, since he wasn’t embarrassed at all to talk to you about anything, unlike the other boys and men.

Tim was your classmate and friend, you two studied together and hung out most of the time. Your connection with him was also deep, since you spent a lot of time together. You were a month older so you called him baby bro.

Damian was a small baby when you joined the family, but as he grew up he became your worst nightmare.

You got a scholarship to Cambridge when you turned 18 and left to study there. You saw Bruce, Jason, Dick, Tim and Alfred every Christmas and summer vacation, but Damian was spending a lot of time with his mother, so you haven’t seen him in ages.

You were doing what you loved and would be eternally grateful to Bruce Wayne.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- No! – you said crossing your arms and glaring at Bruce.  
\- Tim, please help me with this… - Bruce massaged his temples.

You, Tim and Bruce were in his study at the manor before eating dinner. He was sat in his chair dressed in black pants and a white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. Tim sat on the couch beside you, dressed in dark jeans and a grey pullover.

  
\- He really needs your help, (y/n) – Tim put a hand on your shoulder.  
\- I don’t care! – you got up and looked at him– I can’t stand him! He was a terrible baby and he is a brat!  
\- He was a cute baby, though – Tim said trying to calm you down.  
\- Cute?! He spat every piece of food I gave him, he pulled my hair, he broke things and I swear the little shit pooped on purpose just for me to clean it!  
\- Yeah he sucked… - Tim agreed – and he was the most obnoxious teenaged ever, not even Jason was that bad…Remember the time he cut your favorite dress? Oh and the time he dumped a bucket of icy water on your head on…  
\- Not helping, Tim – Bruce intervened - He is not a kid anymore, he will behave.  
\- Behave? Him? He is pure evil!  
\- Can’t keep me off your mind – a masculine voice said after the study door was opened.

You turned around to face a 19 year old Damian looking at you with that evil smirk you knew too well, but something was really different, he was an adult, your eyes widened at the young man in front of you. Black hair, emerald eyes, strong jaw, tall, very strong body. “Shit…”. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark green hoodie.

  
\- Baby girl! – your daze was interrupted by Dick who picked you up and twirled you around. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt.  
\- Hey, Dick - you hugged him tight when he put you down – where’s Barb and the kids?  
\- They’re coming, we went to pick up Damian from the library – he answered smiling.  
\- Library? Damian? I find that hard to believe… - you glared at the younger Wayne.  
\- I can vouch for him – Jason said entering the room and passing his hand trough his hair.  
\- Jay! – you ran to him and buried you face on his chest warping your hands around his waist.  
\- Hey, gorgeous – he hugged you back. Jason always wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket over his shirt.  
\- You look very…clean cut – he said when you stepped back and he looked at your clothes.

You were in a pale pink pencil skirt that was a bit above your knees, a black shirt, a pale pink bowtie and stilettos. Your hair was straightened.

  
\- Just on the outside – you said putting your hair behind your ear and showing your pierced ears, then you pulled your shirt from under your skirt and pulled the skirt a bit down showing him two lower hip tattoos.  
\- Those look really good – he said inspecting them closer and you smiled proudly.  
\- Don’t I get a hug? – you heard Damian ask.  
\- No – you shut him down not looking at him.  
\- Are you still mad about your science project from senior year? – he gave you a smug smile when you looked over your shoulder – it wasn’t even that good, you should thank me, the second one came out better.  
\- You little…  
\- Easy – Jason pulled you by your waist so you wouldn’t put your hands on Damian – that was years ago…  
\- He did it on purpose! – you tried getting out of his grip – I was awake for two days straight!  
\- It was an accident – Damian stated while walking out of the room.  
\- You set it on fire! – you shouted.  
\- So, I’m guessing she said no to tutor him – Dick said leaning on Bruce’s desk.  
\- Of course I said no…Why does he even need tutoring? I hate to admit it but he is brilliant – Jason let you go.  
\- He is having problems in English, I don’t know why… - Bruce placed his elbows on the desk – he doesn’t seem to understand what is asked.  
\- You have to help him, (y/n)… - Dick stated – he finally agreed to go to University.  
\- Please… - Bruce got up and looked you in the eyes.  
\- Like I can say no to you… - you sighed.

You were all sat at the dinner table when Bruce raised his glass and proposed a toast.

  
\- It’s been a while since we were all together again and I just want to say that I’m very happy – he smiled raising his glass – I also want to thank (y/n) for accepting to help Damian.  
\- Just so we’re clear – Damian said looking into your eyes from the seat next to you – you are here to make things simple for me, since I’m way above this crap – he crossed his arms.

You gave a small sip on your drink and looked at Dick and Jason, who were across from you at the table, with mischievous eyes.

  
\- Oh no… - Jason said.  
\- Please…don’t… - Dick begged, but you were already spilling the rest of your wine on Damian’s lap, not even looking at him.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK!? – the young man got up while yelling.  
\- Language! – Barb shouted covering her children’s ears.  
\- Just so we’re clear – you got up as well – you’re the one who needs me, so I suggest you start behaving!

You glared at each other and Damian walked to his room to change.

  
\- I guess it wouldn’t be Christmas without those two making a scene – Alfred sighed.

Jason sat outside smoking after dinner and you took him his coffee.

  
\- I hate that filthy habit of yours – you sat on his lap.  
\- I know, want one?  
\- Yes – he lit a cigarette and gave it to you.  
\- You know, for a grown ass woman, that was a shitty thing to do – he played with your hair.  
\- I know…he just…he drives me nuts; I just want to punch his face…  
\- I would like to see you try – Damian said from behind also with a cigarette on his lips.  
\- Awww, you keep following me like a puppy – you showed him a fake smile.  
\- I just want Todd’s lighter, don’t be so full of yourself – Jason threw him the lighter and he lit the cigarette.  
\- Well, it’s getting late – you stated – I’m going to bed – you kissed Jason on his forehead and got up.  
\- Night – he smiled at you.  
\- The day after tomorrow, 8 am, manor’s library – you said passing by Damian – until then, back off...  
\- Whatever… - he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- I’m going to murder him… - you stated looking at the library’s clock.

It was already 8:30 and he wasn’t there, so you walked to his room and kicked the door open, the bastard was still asleep.

  
\- Damian, get the fuck up, now! – you shouted.  
\- Go away – he said not lifting his head from the pillow.

You walked to his bathroom, filled a glass of water and poured it over his head.

  
\- WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! – he yelled sitting up feeling the freezing water run down his body.  
\- I said 8 am – you crossed your arms.  
\- So? – he got up and glared at you.

His white wet t-shirt was glued to his body and was completely see trough, so you could see his really hard body, which threw you off a bit.

  
\- Just get dressed, and meet me at the library, you stupid brat! – you walked away so he couldn’t see the heat rising to your cheeks.  
When he arrived at the library you were writing on your computer and told him what to do while pointing to a pile of books and paper and keeping your eyes on the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived home with Jason as it dawned. Your shoes were on your hand and you had Jason’s suit’s coat over your skin tight and short black dress. You two were pretty drunk.

  
\- I’m too old for this shit… - he said sitting on the floor in front of the living room’s fireplace.  
\- Preach… - you laid on the couch.  
\- I guess you two are starting another year with a bitch of a hangover – Damian stated while entering the room with his arms crossed.  
\- Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Its way past your bedtime – you provoked him sitting up he was also dressed in a suit. He glared at you.  
\- Where were you? – Jason asked looking at him.  
\- Father’s New Year’s party…  
\- Dude, that’s the worst party in Gotham, next time you’ll come with us.  
\- No, he won’t – you intervened – I want to have fun, not babysit this idiot – you stated but then put a hand over your mouth. You got up and ran to the bathroom.

You sat next to the toilet after puking and Damian leaned on the doorframe looking at you with a mocking smirk.

  
\- Who’s the idiot now? – he asked with a smug smile.  
\- Go fuck yourself, Damian… - you showed him the finger.  
\- Classy…are you done?  
\- Why do you care? – you asked getting up to drink some water from the tap.  
\- Cause Todd just fell asleep on the floor and you won’t be able to get to your room alone.  
\- I’m pretty capable of… - you didn’t finish because you stumbled and fell on his arms.  
\- You were saying?  
\- Shut up…

He put your arm around his shoulder and helped you to your room. You sat on your bed.

  
\- Guess class ifs off for tomorrow– he mocked.  
\- Well I can’t deal with a hangover and your idiocy…  
\- You’re a mean drunk – he looked at you trying to unzip your dress – fuck, and a stupid one.  
\- Hey! – you protested.  
\- Just stop moving – he unzipped you – there.  
\- Thanks… - you said almost inaudibly.  
\- What? – he asked pretending not to hear it.  
\- Just go to bed! – you shouted and threw him a pillow that didn’t hit him cause he closed the door.

Damian spent the next day making fun of you.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since you started helping Damian. He was still complaining about everything you told him to do, but at least he was showing up on time.

  
\- So…how long are you staying? – he asked leaning back on his chair.  
\- For a while – you stated and kept writing on your computer.  
\- How specific… - he looked at you unimpressed and you rolled your eyes.  
\- I took a sabbatical to finish my thesis, so, at least, 3 months – you kept looking at your screen.

You were wearing a short black dress that had long sleeves, was fitted till your waist and had a red belt with a small bow. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you had pantyhose that were opaque from your feet to your thighs, but then turned see trough. The dress was short enough to show that part. Your high heeled mary janes were in a corner while you sat with your feet under your butt.

  
\- What’s your thesis about? – Damian asked.  
\- Mind your own business – you dryly stated.

He got up and pushed the chair with wheels you were sat to the other side of the room and then started going through your computer.

  
\- Erotic Victorian Literature and the Door to Feminism – he read the title out loud and looked at you giving you his trade mark smirk.  
\- What? – you sat on the desk next to him and crossed your arms, after bringing the chair.  
\- Getting some respect for you – he replied returning to his seat.  
\- Grow up – you rolled your eyes and sat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- How? How can you get every single question wrong? – you face palmed while placing the sheet of paper on the desk.  
\- Maybe you’re not explaining things the right way… - Damian leaned back and placed his feet on the desk. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black and grey hoodie.  
\- It’s been six weeks, Damian… - you took off your glasses and let you hair down from the messy bun, then circled the desk, pushed his feet and sat in front of him.

You saw him look at your legs, but gave him a pass, since you were wearing really short black leather shorts with the same kind of pantyhose from the other day. You had a white shirt with black stripes and you were wearing red keds.

  
\- I know you know this – you said picking up a book – these are questions about your favorite book.  
\- How do you know that’s my favorite book? – he asked looking up at you.  
\- I don’t know – you shrugged – the same way I know your favorite color is green, you secretly love candy and that even if you say you like dogs better, you really prefer cats.

He looked down and you could swear he smiled, but didn’t pay much attention to it.

  
\- Do it again – you stated lightly smacking his head with the book.  
\- Whatever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months had passed and Damian was improving, slowly, but improving. You entered the library to get your cell phone and go bed, but stopped after opening the door when you saw him reading at the desk you two usually worked.

  
\- Damian, what are you doing still up? It’s 2 am… – you asked walking to him and placing your things on the desk.  
\- Reading – he said not taking his eyes of the book. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey pajama pants.  
\- Fine – you stated searching for your phone.  
\- I thought you were coming back after the conference… -he placed the book down.  
\- Yeah, me too, but my colleagues wanted to go out for drinks – your eyes widened as you looked at some papers – did you do all these exams?  
\- I had nothing better to do…  
\- D-Damian…y-you…the answers are all…right – you looked at him in astonishment.  
\- I think I deserve a reward then – he smirked.  
\- Yeah…sure… – you said reading everything again and not really paying attention to him.  
\- Here – he gave you a book opened on the page he wanted – read it to me…

You looked puzzled at him, but shrugged and picked up the book.

  
\- I like my body when it is with your body… - you stopped and looked at him.  
\- What? Your thesis is about sex and you can’t read that little poem? – he dared.  
\- Just didn’t take you for an E.E. Cummings buff… - you said turning your back to him and approaching the window - It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling -firm-smoothness and which I will…  
\- Again and again and again kiss… - he interrupted you and said it in your ear while grabbing the book and throwing it away - I like kissing this and that of you… - you held your breath as he kept reciting the poem placing his hands on your thighs and pulling your black pencil skirt up - I like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh... And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new…

He kissed your neck and you felt your body weaken. It was raining outside and you only understood what was going on when you heard thunder.

  
\- Damian, what are you doing? – you asked turning around and placing your hands on his chest to try to get some distance from him.  
\- Hopefully you – he smirked.  
\- Are you crazy?! You’re a child! – you leaned on the window because there was nowhere else to go.  
\- Do I look like a child to you? – he said while taking off his shirt to show his amazing torso.

You swallowed dry looking his body and you could feel your face turning red. You were going to protest again and put a stop to what was going on, but he lift your chin up and kissed you.

His kiss was intense, eager, demanding…Your mind screamed for you to push him away, but your body wouldn’t listen, you just placed your hands on his chest as he deepened the kiss, placing his hands on your ass.

He stopped kissing you and you were left breathless trying to keep your balance while leaning on the window. He gave you a smug smile and started unbuttoning your blouse. You were in shock and the only thing you could do was widen your eyes. You could see he was loving your reaction.

Damian bit your neck and you gave a small wince.

  
\- Damian…this… - you were interrupted by his hands picking you up by your thighs.  
\- What were you saying? – he asked after sitting you on the desk and pulling your bra down to kiss your breasts.  
\- I… - you completely forgot you were supposed to hit the brakes on what was going on.

You had been so busy with university since you were 18 that sex wasn’t as regular as it should be for a woman your age, so you were beyond needy. His touch made you tremble and so did his bites and soothing licks.

He pulled your skirt up and your pantyhose and panties down, then kneeled down and placed your legs over his shoulders.

  
\- D-damian, what are you…  
\- Just be quiet and enjoy – he interrupted you again and kissed your inner thighs.

You covered you mouth not to moan as he skillfully went down on you. At that moment you disregarded that you were in the manor’s library doing something you shouldn’t be doing with someone who should be completely off limits.

You came after a while. Your all body was twitching and you were trying as hard as you could to normalize your breathing. When you looked at Damian he was undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans with a condom in his mouth. Damian looked like the sexiest man you had ever seen and you convinced yourself it was the endorphins fault.

After he put on the condom he pulled you close and kissed you intensely while entering you. You moaned in his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck. When he wasn’t kissing your lips, Damian kissed and licked your neck and breasts while firmly holding your hips and thrusting. You held his black hair and passed your hands on his sculptural body.

  
\- M-more… - you whispered between breaths as you laid back on the desk.  
\- More? – he asked as he stopped to look at your pleading eyes and you nodded – I don’t know… - he gave you his evil smirk – you’ll have to ask properly.  
\- More, please… - you sensually whispered in his ear, after sitting up and wrapping your arms and legs around him.

You heard Damian swallowing dry and then he pulled you closer to him. You could feel his hands bruising your skin as he held you in place. You threw your head back as you covered your mouth when you reached orgasm. Damian thrust a few more times and came too.

You leaned back with your hands behind you as Damian pant with his forehead on your chest.

He went to clean himself in the library’s bathroom and you sat up. It took you a while to realize what just happened and the regret hit you like a rock. You got up, dressed your underwear, put your skirt down and buttoned your blouse, then gathered your things and ran to your bedroom.

You dressed your pajamas and sat in front of the mirror. You looked at your flushed cheeks and sighed. Suddenly the door opened and Damian entered the room still dressing his shirt.

  
\- Why didn’t you wait for me? – he asked.  
\- What for? You wanted cuddles? – you started cleaning the makeup off your face.  
\- At least we should talk.  
\- And what could we possibly have to talk about? – you crossed your arms – you planned all this didn’t you? Well, you made it, you got to fuck me, you won, Damian, ok? Just leave me alone…  
\- What we did requires two, so don’t make me the bad guy, you wanted it – he glared at you.  
\- I didn’t want shit! I fell for your stupid tricks, as always – you got up – this was another one of your schemes to torture…  
\- Shut up! – he raised his voice – just deal with your actions and don’t dare blaming me! Five minutes ago you were begging me for more! - you slapped him.  
\- Get out – you hissed – let me just forget this ever happened.

Damian didn’t say another word and slammed the door behind him as he left. You packed your bags and scheduled your return to England on the first flight you got, which was very early, so you were able to say goodbye to Alfred and Bruce, but not to Damian who was still asleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of a new school year, and since you had argued your thesis in the summer you were already a Professor, the youngest ever in literature. You were excited to have your own class.

  
\- Professor (last name) – you giggled softly when your secretary said that on the phone, you weren’t still used to it – there is a student here saying he has to talk to you.  
\- What? I still haven’t told them my meeting hours…Tell him I can’t right now, but…  
\- Hey! Where are you going? You can’t - you heard from the other side and then your door opened to show Damian – I’m sorry he just passed trough – your secretary said appearing behind him.  
\- Its fine– you got up from your chair – you can leave this to me.  
\- Are you sure, I can call security.  
\- There is no need for that, thank you – she left a bit apprehensively.

When she closed the door you glared at Damian and sat back again.

  
\- I thought I was clear when I…  
\- You weren’t shit – he interrupted you – you just left.  
\- Why are you here?  
\- To study – he said while throwing you his student card, he got into Cambridge’s Business School.  
\- You had all the schools in the world, why here?  
\- Because it’s where you are – you widened your eyes at his response.  
\- I don’t know what kind of sick game you want to play this time, but I won’t…  
\- Why do you always think I’m out to get you?! – he spoke louder as he interrupted you – all I ever wanted was a tiny bit of your attention!  
\- What? – you asked confused.  
\- Dick was the one you always ran to cry, Jason had you all for himself when you wanted to do fun stuff and Tim spent every single hour of the day with you…there wasn’t a single moment when it was just you and me…  
\- What do you mean? I spent hours babysitting you…  
\- Exactly! You always looked at me as a chore! When all of them were…  
\- I…I never meant to… - you looked at him saddened.  
\- But you did, the only way I got you to see me was doing stupid things. I was a kid, what the hell was I supposed to do?  
\- Damian…  
\- And it took me ages to realize why I craved your attention the way I did…It was because I didn’t want you to look at me the same way you look at them…I don’t want to be your friend, I am not your brother, I’m not like them… - he walked close to your desk – I… - he blushed and scratched the back of his head – I…shit…I’m in love with you.

You had no idea how to respond to that, you were in complete shock. You cared for him and deep down inside you knew he cared about you too, but love? Romantic love?

  
\- I got to that conclusion about four years ago… - he continued – I couldn’t stand spending time with you when I knew you would only see a child, which I know I was, but it hurt…so I decided to get away until I forgot you or until I grew up. I hopped to forget you but…  
\- So the tutoring…  
\- I thought it would bring us closer…I wasn’t planning on…It just…I couldn’t help myself and when you responded I lost control.  
\- I’m sorry… - you got up and sat on the desk in front of him – I was mad at myself for what I did, for not being able to stop – you grabbed his hand – for enjoying… - it was his turn to widen his eyes. He then grabbed you by your waist and pulled you close.  
\- So…let’s do it again – he showed you a sexy smile – since we’re used to desks.  
\- Down, tiger – you pushed him softly – I’m at work and you’re a student, we would get into trouble.  
\- I love trouble – he kissed your neck.  
\- No kidding…Here – you gave him the key to your apartment – wait for me at my place after your classes – he gave you a huge grin.  
\- I’m going to make you… – you covered his mouth.  
\- This will be fun to explain to the others – you sighed.


End file.
